War of the Wounded
by dyingXdasies
Summary: Irony that Rose Weasley would be a Slytherin and Scorpius Malfoy a Gryffindor. As the years pass though the Dark Lord has fallen his followers have risen and an epic war is about to ensue. What will the new trip Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, & Scorpius Malfoy do in order to survive and save the Wizarding World once more. Gets Dark through the chapters so rated T
1. Chapter 1

_A memory_

Albus was nervous his fingers shook as they clasped around my slender thin hand. "Hush you are too sweet for Slytherin house." I reassured him Jade eyes piercing into light mocha. "Rose, I will die, be mortified daily in Slytherin." Albus whined. I was a compassionate girl but his insecurity after hours of hearing it on the train was running my patient's course. "Well, with that attitude maybe, you aren't exactly sounding like a brave Gryffindor right around now." I snipped. Albus looked hurt and bowed his head so that all that remained in sight were shaggy raven strands of hair. "I'm sorry." My tone of voice hiding the annoyance I felt internally.

I couldn't stay frustrated with him. Not all were born with the confidence that carried with in every step I'd ever taken in this life. I was Rose Maryanne Weasley; such things, like being sorted into a school house by an old hat, did not intimidate me. I had my father's fiery hair and temperament yet my mother's curls and her never ceasing wit. It was only obvious do to my blood lines history I would be placed in Gryffindor. Perhaps if I lacked luck the tattered hat would yell Ravenclaw to the on lookers with in the great hall. Never yet had there been a Weasley in the existence of the Slytherin house.

Of course Albus Potter shouldn't have had any fear. With his kind courageous heart he was created for Gryffindor house where all of brave hearts dwell. Many names were called and I was beginning to yawn when at last ancient yet still ever lovely Minerva McGonagall called out: "Weasley, Rose!" There was an up roar and applause from my large ever growing family in Hogwarts. I looked straight ahead piercing the old hat with my eyes. Naive that something so tattered and torn should have the privilege of judging where my life would begin and form it's self together. Never the less I silently approached the old thing.

As I sat in the stool it spoke to me in an all knowing voice. It heard my responses with in my very own head. We shared a long conversation the crowd confused as the hat explained: "I haven't had such difficulty placing someone in the proper house since Harry Potter himself very interesting indeed." The crowed waited in aw.

_Young Rose you are ambitious yet not shy of danger either. Though you enjoy fighting the good fight you will only do so if it pertains to someone you love otherwise you have no indignation to turn the other cheek. _

Who are you to cast such slanderous judgment by no means shall you exhibit my destiny for me. Place me where you must but my strengths will come to good intentions in the future. I thought bitterly back.

_You will stand and fight for what you believe in much like a Gryffindor; Yet you are an intellectual which would bring you comfort in Ravenclaw, However you lack no real traits of Huffelpuff, You are cunning and will make your means by any end perfect camaraderie could be found for you in Slytherin house. _

Make your move then! If you are as full of wisdom as you have been credited for then whatever place I take your word for is my destiny! I am impatient the anxiety within waiting for fate's decision is consuming! I scolded with in my mind.

"Difficult, very difficult, your mind intrigues me child." The hat spoke out loud to what had became or silent captivated audience. "I know where I must place you now." The hat spoke with vigor. "Better be Slytherin house!" He called to the crowd. There was an up roar of both negative and positive commentary from the crowd. Though I was uncomfortable, stunned, and saddened by the hat's unexpected choice I held my head high as I sulked to the Slytherin table. At least I wouldn't be the only one with disappointed relatives. The irony in all of this was that not only was I in Slytherin house but Scorpius Malfoy had been placed in Gryffindor!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Crushing Crushes

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." - Stephanie Meyer

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," A soft voice gently crooned behind the shadows to me. It was the sound of a siren plaguing my mind and beckoning for my assistance. "Scorpius my love I call to you in order to help me." She began to sob and even her cries were a lovely lament to me. I wandered in The Dark Forest lost and though I would never admit it slightly frightened. I had to find my love as I could hear her still ever sobbing for her dearest Scorpius. So without hesitation I propelled myself further into this eerie forest.

This forest was manipulating my mind into terror suddenly the forest irrupted into sound. Not Just sound but our song. From a distance, from a source that could not be found, the old muggle singer Dean Martin began to sing Rosie's song to me.

_Think about me whenever you're lonely; think about me whenever you're blue. Think about me when you have heartaches. Think about me thinking bout you! _

"Rose Maryanne Weasley! What the bloody hell is going on!" I was panicking, the song that would ease my lonesome heart every summer break apart; was now making it pulsate with terror. There was no response the music kept dragging on to the next chorus and so I began to follow our unspoken but plainly agreed upon love song. It was nightmarish the trees barricaded any star light from peering through the night skies. "Rosie? Baby can you hear me?" In response all I got was sobbing that the music soon over powered. Almost in a trance I followed the muggle musician as if his singing were a form of passing on directions.

_In the evening when the sun sets; and blue shadows fall, all through the starry night, till another day calls, I'll be a waitin' for eternity waitin' for you to return to me._

"Ouch, Scorpius it hurts, I can't breathe, help me please. Help me!" Rose cried it made chills race down my spine to hear her so weakened. On average Rosie was the type of young woman who inflicted pain upon her enemies not vice versa. At last I found my location through following the sounds of a tinkling piano. It was treachery and trickery! Rose had always been sneaky but not deceitful; well not deceitful when it came to those she cared for anyway, at best she was just a silly prankster. This prank was not humorous to Scorpius however though not one bit! Yet his mind still forewarned him to stay alert.

She was perfectly in tact. Rose Weasley was perfect in general. Her long luscious auburn curls hung loosely against her hips. She had led him to an opening in the center of the forest and the moonlight reflected off her pale skin making her look luminescent. Even the freckles that solely sprinkled across her cheeks and nose had an attractive tint to them. She wore a forest green ball gown; that's corset structure, only extenuated her already full chest, and perfectly feminine curvaceous sides. She extended her slender long fingers towards me beckoning me to her side. Since I'd first glanced at her at platform 9 three quarters she had me under her spell and it would remain that way until my own death. She parted her succulent full lips and she seemed surreal a fantasy more lovely then I'd ever seen her. She seemed almost mystical like my own personal Veela.

"Think about me: when you have heartaches. Think about me: thinking bout you. Think about me." She sang in her soft soprano. She finished the melody and as she did the mysterious music faded with her. We were close now muscles pressed against softness in a tight embrace. Grey eyes penetrating seeing through light Mocha. "Rosie I don't know why I've never told you before. Rosie, I well, I uh, I love you Rose. I love you." The words blurted out and in my embarrassment my ivory skin flushed a burning pink. I tried to hide this from her; throwing my platinum shaggy hair over my oval yet pointed face.

She giggled. I scolded myself for allowing her to be the only woman whose laughter made my heart hammer spastically. After all I was not the head over heels in love type. Often times the girls at Hogwarts swooned for me and I serial dated. She pulled away from me and as she did her laughter grew shriller, colder, and louder. I watched as the mocha shade of her eyes turned cold the shade of blood! I didn't know who this woman was who stood before me but she was not my Rosie.

"I wouldn't love you even in your dreams! You imbecile, how could you think I could ever desire a weird loathsome Malfoy like yourself hmm?" She screeched and her words clawed my heart open. "You're a freak. Cocky too; daring to believe to yourself alone that you are a male Seer! Deceiving yourself to believe that you have foreseen evil coming?" She chortled maliciously. "Rosie stop you're breaking my heart."

Though my heart was tattered; I spoke the words nonchalantly, almost indifferent to the feelings of it rip apart.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't be with you, even if it was on the other side of the Veil. I wouldn't even glance at you. Why would I want you when I have Logon Longbottom?" She paused, "Get a grip on reality." She stated blatantly and as she said this I tripped well backing away from her this was a horror in itself.

I looked down bleeding on the ground was a woman in a forest green dress with auburn hair. Leaking from her was a profuse amount of blood! I looked back up Rose was still glaring with her red eyes. I bit down on my tong to yield away the screams itching my throat. Whoever this red eyed siren was she was not my stunning spunky Rosie. "Well maybe, you aren't so crazy after all." She paused; then in a deep menacing voice so poke to me: "I know your bravery but I know your fears as well I'm in your head Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." As she said this a red river ran out of her mouth. I screamed terrified.

I awoke with sheen of sweat pouring over my head. I was shaking leaning against the cushions of the common room couch. It was only a dream. It has to be nothing more then but a dream. I reassured myself. Yet with the signs I'd been receiving lately I knew I was denying myself the truth. It wasn't a dream it was a forewarning of the dangers soon but yet to come. My life seemed to drag in my own personal misery and yet the days continued to pass on. Something bad was coming; something evil was coming, and I was coming not just for myself but unsuspecting Rose Weasley as well.


End file.
